The present invention provides an optical device that is useful in a projection system. In particular, the device provides for proper alignment of the components constituting the optical core and provides for a system that allows for access and removal of some of the components.
A projection system typically requires proper alignment of the components, particularly the optical components, used therein. It is also desirable to be able to change certain parts of the projector components that may need replacement due to normal usage. For example, it is a common practice to replace a burnt light bulb in a projection system with a new one. It is desirable that such replacement procedures are user friendly so that the majority of users can follow them.
There is a need for similar versatility and ease in replacing other parts in a projection system.
The present invention provides for an optical device designed so as to allow for precise placement of the components making up the optical core. The optical core comprises of a polarizing beam splitter and a imaging unit, which further comprises at least one color prism, at least one imager, and optionally, at least one heat dissipating unit.
Advantageously, the design of optical device and the various optical core components allow for easy removal of a polarizing beam splitter (PBS). The design desirably yields a system whereby the PBS can be removed and replaced by a typical user such that additional alignment of the optical components is usually not necessary. Thus, the design is robust and is user friendly.
In brief summary, the present invention provides an optical device in a projection system, the device comprising: (a) a polarizing beam splitter (130) further comprising: (i) first, second, third, and fourth sides, and top and bottom surfaces, wherein the first and third sides, the second and fourth sides, and the top and bottom surfaces are substantially parallel to one another, and wherein the first, third, and fourth sides define a first aperture (134), a second aperture (132), and a third aperture (131) respectively; (ii) a first means for spacing the polarizing beam splitter and a projection lens unit (120), the first means for spacing (136a) disposed on the first side of the polarizing beam splitter; (iii) a second means for spacing (136b) the polarizing beam splitter and an optical core frame, the second means disposed on the fourth side of the polarizing beam splitter; (iv) a third means for spacing (136c) the polarizing splitter and the optical core frame, the third means disposed on the top surface of the polarizing beam splitter; and (v) a first axis located at the geometric center of the polarizing beam splitter; (b) a carrier assembly (700) for guiding the insertion and removal of the polarizing beam splitter, the carrier attached to at least a portion of the bottom surface of the polarizing beam splitter and located proximate to the second side of the polarizing beam splitter, the carrier further comprising: (i) means for grasping the carrier (703); and (ii) at least one guide member (707); and (c) an imaging unit (140) having a second geometric center axis, the imaging unit located proximate to the third side of the polarizing beam splitter and in optical communication with the polarizing beam splitter.
In this document, the term xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d is presumed to modify all numerical recitation of a physical property such as, but not limited to, dimensions (length, width, height) and thickness of a material. For example, a film having a thickness of 1 mm is presumed to be a film having a thickness of xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d 1 mm.